The Doctor's Shadow
by LightUpTheNight178
Summary: What if the Doctor is real? That's what Emily Fudo finds out after the Doctor lands the TARDIS in her backyard, after watching the End of time Part 2. The Doctor and Emily become friends eventually, and discover that everything in Doctor Who is real too. Also, what if some humans could be half Timelords? COMPLETE! If you didn't like it, don't review! Just don't.
1. The Doctor's Shadow-The Doctor

The Doctor's Shadow

Hello once again audience! I'm back with another story, this time a Doctor Who story! I was slightly inspired to write this because I've been listening to Vale Decem a lot. Well here it is, and I don't own Doctor Who or Vale Decem, though I wish I did.

Somewhere on Long Island New York

It was a bright sunny day in Long Island. People were milling about, doing what they did everyday. A girl who is about fourteen years old is seen walking down the street, her hands in her pockets. She had long brown hair with jet black streaks in it. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, which her friends described as looking at polar ice caps. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans, and wore black combat boots. The girl was looking down at the ground and muttering to herself when she collided into a fourteen year old blonde haired girl, causing her to fall.

"Emily! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" The blonde said, extending her hand to help her up.

Emily took her hand and stood up replying cheerily, "It's ok, Lily! I'm a klutz sometimes too!"

Lily giggled, "Your my klutz buddy then!" Emily laughed then checked her watch and exclaimed, "Oh Holy Tardis! End of Time Part two is on soon, catch you later Lily!" With that, Emily took off to her house with Lily staring after her, chuckling slightly.

At the Fudo residence, Emily's POV.

After I ran into Lily, I hurried home to watch Doctor Who. Doctor Who is a fantastic British sci-fi show that's becoming really popular in America right now, and I'm in love with the show, mainly because of Lily. My favorite doctor is the tenth doctor, he's very handsome and funny. I'm starting to think that I'm acting like him because we have slightly similar personalities.

As soon as I get home, I run to the T.V and turn it on to BBC America. Doctor Who is on, and it's the scene where an Ood is saying that the Tenth Doctor's song is ending, but the story itself never ends.

I mutter to myself slightly, "Time for the tears soon, better get a tissue box." I don't, and Vale Decem starts to fill the room with it's soft,powerful tone.

_Vale Decem_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Di Melioria_

I was sniffling as I watched the Doctor stumble to the Tardis, in pain. I sympathized with him mainly because I know what it's like to feel that song continued,

_Ad Aeternam_

_Vale Decem _

_Di Melioria_

_Beati_

_Pacifici_

Tears began to stream down my face as I watched the Doctor continue to stumble to the Tardis. I heard the Tardis engines go on, but since the Doctor was in the Tardis, I assumed it was on the TV.

_Vale Decem _

_Alis Grave_

_Ad Perpetuam_

_Memoriam_

I cried harder, wailing out loud, "Don't go Ten! We love you!" I then heard the whirring of a sonic screwdriver, and the lock on my backdoor popped open. Footsteps clunked on my porch, heading towards the door to the house. I turned around on the couch, assuming it was Lily, then turned back to the T.V. The Doctor was wandering in a circle around the glowing green column in the Tardis.

_Vale Decem_

_Gratis Tibi Ago_

_Ad Aeternam_

_Numquam Singularis_

_Numquam_

At this point I was blubbering like a baby, whimpering, "Don't Go. You don't have to Go!" I heard the door open to the house, and footsteps clunked on the kitchen floor, heading in my direction.

_Dum Spiro Fido_

_Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale Vale..._

The Doctor then sadly stared out and said his last words, "I don't want to go." Golden light enveloped his face, and he puffed and his whole body burst with the light. I was crying hysterically, sad that my favorite doctor was leaving. Just before David Tennant, the Tenth Doctor changed into Matt Smith the Eleventh Doctor, someone placed his hand on my shoulder and knelt down until we were eye to eye.

The man asked in an English accent, "Hey. Are you all right?" I looked at the TV. David had changed into Matt, screaming in pain. The light then faded, and Matt spun around in the burning Tardis. Then I looked at the man.

Oh Holy Tardis. The Tenth Doctor was eye to eye with me, compassion in his brown eyes. The Doctor asked again, "You alright?" I stared up at him, too speechless with shock to say anything.

Me: And that's a wrap! Slight Cliff hanger hahaha!

Emily: Wait, What? But I want to hug him!

Me: Why?

Emily: He seems like a huggable person.

10: Huggable?

*Emily glomps the Doctor*

10: Oi Earthgirl! Help get your friend off me!

Me: Ok, geez. Anywho...

Me, 10, and Emily: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

-Atemu, the Tenth Doctor, and Emily


	2. The Doctor's Shadow- Hurricane Sandy

The Doctor's Shadow-The Doctor is real?!

Hello again audience! I'm back with chapter two of the Doctor's Shadow! I had a lot of fun writing chapter one of this so, I'm here with chapter two! Ten? Can you do the disclaimer please?

10: Sure! Atem4eva7 does not own Doctor Who in any sort of way, but she does own Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus.

Me: On with the chapter!

At the Fudo residence, 3rd Person POV

The Tenth doctor had landed his TARDIS on Earth, in a backyard. He had decided to go into the house to ask where he was, and heard wailing coming from the house. He raced towards the source ready to help, and came inside to come face to face with a young girl sitting on a brown couch, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor immediately sympathized with her, and knelt down to comfort her.

The Doctor asked the girl, "Hey. Are you all right?" She looked up at him, tears in her icy blue eyes. She then gaped at him in shock, speechless to say anything.

Emily's POV

I looked up at the Doctor and stammered, "Y-You're the Doctor. Y-You're real?" The Doctor huffed playfully, "Of course I'm real! Look at me, I've got arms, legs, hands, the whole nine yards!" I laughed when he waved his hands in my face.

He then plopped down on the couch and exclaimed, "Oh! This is rather comfortable, I assume it's leather, is it leather?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled goofily and replied,

"Brilliant! I knew it was! I once was on a planet made of leather, very nice people living there." The Doctor then turned to me and said, "Sorry about the intrusion, I just heard someone wailing... Wait was that you?"

I teared up again and replied, "Yes. That was me, Doctor." The Doctor then scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He then asked, "Sorry, What was your name? I didn't catch it, I was probably talking about the leather planet."

I replied shakily, wondering if the Doctor was truly real or not, "Emily F-Fudo." The Doctor then replied to me happily, "Emily Fudo. Brilliant name, I'm rather fond of that name. It has that certain charm to it. Anyway, What's the matter Emily? Why are you crying?"

I pointed to the T.V and re winded it to when the Doctor regenerated. The Doctor and I watched together as the Ood sang the Doctor to his sleep. The Doctor's expression turned solemn as he watched himself regenerate into his Eleventh form. He muttered to himself, "It's mad and brilliant at the same time that here, my life's a T.V show." I was crying again, being the softie I was. After the end of the episode he pulled me into a hug.

The Doctor then wiped away the tears with his finger and said, "Don't be sad, Emily. It makes me sad too. And I'm not going anywhere right now." He then grabbed the T.V remote and turned the T.V off.

He then continued still hugging me, "Well then! Now that the show's over, can you tell me where I am?" I replied, "America, Long Island, New York the year of 2013."

The Doctor exclaimed, "Ah, Good ol'America! I love America, it's got a lot to see and do here! I've never really been to Long Island, though. Is it nice here?" I nodded happily and he laughed, "Great! Let's go sightseeing!" As he said that, he pulled me off the couch and took my hand.

He then shouted eagerly, "Allons-y!" And the two of us ran towards the door and opened it, running outside. As we ran out the door, I remembered what happened four weeks ago. Outside, trees were down across the streets. Branches were stacked in huge piles near the curb. People were walking about sadly, clearing up leaves and debris.

The Doctor gasped, "What happened here?" I looked at him sadly and replied, "Hurricane Sandy happened, Doctor."

Me: That's a wrap folks! Next chapter, I'll be bringing in an old enemy of the Doctor's as Emily and the Doctor try to help get the East Coast back on their feet again!

10: On October 29th, 2012, Hurricane Sandy pounded the East coast. It caused storm surges over 10 feet and left Atemu and millions of New Yorkers in the dark for two weeks. It destroyed a lot of everything, but they got back on their feet again.

Me: Yep. That's part of the reason why I haven't been on in quite a while.

10: Anyways...

Me and 10: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

-Atem4eva7, The Tenth Doctor


	3. The Doctor's Shadow-Dalek Genesis

The Doctor's Shadow-Dalek Genesis

Hello once again audience! I'm having so much fun writing this story, So this is the second update! *Rose appears out of nowhere* Rose? What? WHAT?!

Rose: Hello Atemu! Ten's busy at the moment, thought I'd lend you a hand!

Me: Well... Ok! Who's doing the disclaimer?

10 Duplicate: Leave that to me. Atem4eva7 does not own Doctor Who in any sort of way! She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus!

Me and Rose: On with the chapter!

Outside the Fudo residence, 3rd Person POV .

Emily's neighbors were all outside, cleaning up debris from Hurricane Sandy. Waves of sadness and terror seemed to radiate off of them as they worked sadly.

The Doctor looked around at all the damage that was done to Emily's neighborhood and mused to himself, "_Wow.. must have been some storm for it to do this much damage."_ One of Emily's neighbors lifted his head from cleaning up, and noticed Emily holding hands with a man in his twenties to mid thirties.

His hair was brown, and it was spiky in the front. He wore a brown trench coat that extended to his calves, and wore a blue pinstripe suit with a red tie underneath it. He also had on white converses. The most intriguing thing about him was his brown eyes. They looked weary and sad, like he'd seen a lot in his lifetime.

The neighbor then called to Emily, "Hey Emily! How are you?" She smiled and raced over, ducking underneath a fallen tree and reached his yard. The man followed suit, his hand still linked with Emily's.

Emily's POV

The Doctor and I were looking around at the damage, taking it in when my neighbor Rob called me over. I came over, the Doctor's hand still tightly linked with mine. I said to Rob, "Hiya Rob! I'm good!" The Doctor had let go of my hand and was looking around, investigating a fallen tree.

Rob then asked, "Who is he?" The Doctor heard Rob and walked over. He said to Rob, "Hello there! I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you!" The Doctor took his hand and shook it rapidly, causing Rob to shake. I giggled as The Doctor shook his hand vigorously. I said to the Doctor, "You can let go, Doctor." He made a pouty face then straightened up, letting go of Rob's hand. The Doctor then exclaimed, "Well then Rob! What can we do to help?"

Rob smiled at the Doctor and handed him a bag. He asked us, "Could you two help clean up the leaves?" The Doctor and I grinned at each other and exclaimed happily, "Yeah we can!" I knelt down alongside the Doctor and started picking up the leaves that littered the yard. I turned to the Doctor and he asked me, "So Emily! Where are your parents? How old are you?"

I replied, "I'm fourteen Doctor. And..." I broke off as I choked down a sob, and The Doctor looked at me solemnly. He then hugged me, saying, "You can tell me anything Emily, I don't judge." I replied, "My parents are dead." The Doctor nodded, looking at me sympathetically. One of my other neighbors, a friend of mine named Thomas ran over.

"Emily! Come take a look at this!" Thomas said, puffing with exhaustion. He then ran off, with me at his heels. We ran until we reached a crowd of people crowded around a huge hole in the road. Thomas and I squeezed through the the crowd to look down in the hole.

Oh Holy Tardis. Inside the hole was about fifty or so Daleks, in different colors ranging from green to black to silver. They looked up at us through their eyestalks and shouted, "EXTERMINATE!" In one swift movement, they all flew out of the hole and took to the skies. Three Daleks dropped down from the sky and the rest flew away. The Daleks that were left behind shouted again, "EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks chased the crowd around, causing us to scream.

One of the Daleks wheeled up towards me and said in a robotic voice, "You are a human!" I replied, "Yes, I'm human! Do Daleks have a problem with humans?" The Dalek then replied, "Humans are inferior to the might of the Daleks! Humans must be EXTEMINATED!" The Dalek's death ray stretched out, ready to fire. I backed up slowly, not wanting to provoke the Dalek further. The Dalek advanced further, shouting, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" I knew that the Doctor would be nearby so I shouted at the top of my lungs, "DOCTOR! HELP!" And that's when everything went black.

Me: And that's it folks! Next time in the Doctor's Shadow, Emily will be getting her first trip in the Tardis!

Rose: Lily will also reappear as well!

10 Duplicate: Also, Please Review! Atemu loves seeing reviews!

Me, Rose and 10 Duplicate: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

-Atem4eva7, Rose Tyler, and John Smith, AKA 10 duplicate


	4. The Doctor's Shadow-Voyage to NYC

The Doctor's Shadow-Voyage to New York City

Hello again audience! I'm here with chapter four of The Doctor's Shadow! Last time, Emily and her friend Thomas investigated a hole filled with Daleks that flew away, and one is on a murderous rampage! Can the Doctor save Emily in time, or will she be EXTERMINATED? And where did the other Daleks go? 10! Disclaimer please!

10: Geez! Atem4eva7 does not in ANY way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus.

Lily: On with the Chapter!

On Rob's lawn, 3rd Person POV

The Doctor and Rob worked in silence cleaning up the leaves after Emily took off with her neighbor. The Doctor paused for a moment to think about his new friend, Emily. _"She's alone, like I am. She does remind me of Rose, a little, Compassionate and friendly, and willing to help out her friends. In time travel, you need a hand to hold." _As the Doctor was thinking, fifty or so Daleks flew overhead. He looked up, and shrieks split the silence that he and Rob were working in.

One voice stood out over all the others shrieking, "DOCTOR! HELP!" It was Emily! The Doctor jumped to his feet, dropping the bag of leaves. He shouted back, "Hold on, Emily! I'm coming!" The Doctor then did what he did best, running. His coat billowed out behind him as he ran at full speed towards Emily. The Doctor then skidded to a stop at a huge gaping hole in the road. As he teetered on the edge of the hole, Emily was getting cornered by a silver Dalek. The Dalek blasted a ball of electricity towards her, but the Dalek luckily missed.

The Doctor then rooted through his coat pockets for something to use, and his hand wrapped around something cylindrical, like his sonic screwdriver. He pulled it out with a triumphant expression, only to be replaced with a look of frustration. In his hand was an electric toothbrush, instead of his trusty sonic screwdriver. "Gah! I hate it when I do that!" The Doctor exclaimed as he tossed aside the toothbrush.

Emily meanwhile was dodging the Dalek's attacks, each one closer to hitting her then the last. Alarm flared through the Doctor as his new friend was getting killed. He rooted through his pockets, looking for his sonic. The Doctor's hand then closed around something small and slender. He then pulled it out and exclaimed, "Brilliant! Knew you were in there somewhere!" The Doctor's sonic screwdriver was in his hand, and he turned around and pressed the button on the side of the screwdriver and raced forward towards the Dalek. The silvery device let out a high pitched, "Vree" noise and the Dalek started sparking.

The Dalek shouted in a robotic voice, "The Oncoming Storm is here as well?! Can not function properly! Systems failing!" The Doctor then pushed the Dalek aside with his foot and rushed towards Emily. When he reached her, Emily was slumped on the ground, unconscious. The Doctor knelt beside her and dug around his pockets again. He pulled out a dark blue bottle and popped the cap off and slid the bottle under her nose.

Emily's POV

I woke up as soon as a perfume went under my nose. It smelled invigorating and made me want to exercise. As soon as I woke up, the Doctor's solemn frown split into a goofy grin. The Doctor exclaimed, "Brilliant! You're awake, I knew that the Sobrian smelling salt would work!" I giggled at the Doctor and said, "About time you showed up, Spaceman!" The Doctor shot back playfully, "Oi! Watch it Earthgirl!" I made an insulted face at him, and he made one too.

I laughed and stumbled to my feet, trying not to trip over a pebble. The Doctor came over and said, "Stick your arm out." I did just that, and he ducked under it, putting on his shoulders, and taking my weight. The Doctor then shouted, "Allons-y!" With that, The Doctor speed walked towards my house.

At the Fudo Residence, In the Backyard Emily's POV

We arrived in my backyard five minutes later, and The Doctor let go of me and ran over to the TARDIS. The Doctor patted the blue box lovingly and murmured, "Hey Sexy. Ready for another trip, this time to New York City?" The TARDIS hummed in response, and the Doctor chuckled. He then turned to face me, his coat whipping around as he turned. The Doctor withdrew something small from his pocket and walked towards me. He placed the item in my hand and asked, "Emily Fudo, will you come with me to see the universe? There's other beings out there, planets to see and people to meet. What I'm trying to say is, will you travel with me?" I looked down at the item in my hand. It was the TARDIS key.

I tried my hardest not to freak out, because I was getting the offer that every fellow Whovian dreamed of getting; the chance to run away from it all and see the stars with the madman in a blue box. I looked up at the Doctor, his hand was outstretched and was wiggling his fingers. I said to the Doctor, "Yes, Doctor. I will come run away with you to see the universe. This has been my dream to travel with you, provided you don't go and regenerate any time soon."

The Doctor exclaimed, "I wouldn't want to regenerate any time soon into someone with such a chin like that!" I laughed and took the Doctor's hand. He smiled brightly and pulled me inside the TARDIS. As I got yanked in, I gasped at the interior of the TARDIS. It was truly bigger on the inside! The Doctor had taken off his coat and draped it over the Captain's chair. He was fiddling with a few knobs, and flipping various switches. I walked over to him, awestruck. I stuttered, "I-it's-" I was cut off as the Doctor interrupted me, "Bigger on the inside, I know." He sighed and continued, "Can't you humans think of something original?"

I retorted, "I was going to say that it's real, but what you said works as well." The Doctor smiled and chuckled, pulling a lever. The TARDIS doors swung shut, and the Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS engines revved to life, gasping like a circus elephant with a cold. The Doctor shouted over the noise, "Next stop, New York City! Eight million lives are in danger right now, so Allons-y!" The TARDIS moved, and before I realized it, we were flying through space.

Me: That's all folks! Yeah, I said that Lily would reappear, but I really couldn't find a way to stick her into this chapter. Next chapter, though, Emily and The Doctor arrive in New York City to save it from the Daleks!

10: If you do wish to send in an OC, here is the sheet.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Planet of Origin:

Personality:

Bio:

Whovian or Non Whovian:

Do you want your character to be a companion?:

Items taken on time travel:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything Else:

Lily: Anyways...

Me, 10, Lily: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: Make sure to send in OC's!

-Atem4eva7, The Tenth Doctor, Lily Pegasus


	5. The Doctor's Shadow-Daleks in NYC

The Doctor's Shadow-Daleks in the Big Apple

Hello once again audience! I'm back with chapter five of the Doctor's Shadow! Last time, Emily got the chance that every Whovian ever dreamed of getting; She became the Doctor's companion! Now, the Doctor with his new companion have to find the Daleks in New York City, and find out what their purpose is ,And go see stuff! Emily! 10! Disclaimer!

Emily and 10: Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus. She also does not own the song She Loves you, or Fool on the Hill OR the Beatles.

Me: On with the Chapter!

New York City, 3rd Person POV

New York City was busy as ever. People were walking down the streets in massive crowds, and taxis and cars honked their horns. In an alleyway, there's a rasping noise, and a blue box materialized into view. The rasping noise stopped, and the doors opened to it. Two people stuck their heads out of it, one a young girl, the other a man in his mid twenties to mid thirties.

Emily's POV

As soon as the Doctor and I landed, I skipped over towards the door, eager to get out of the TARDIS and explore. The Doctor smiled brightly at me and took his coat off of the Captain's chair. He exclaimed, "Well then! Shall we go find out where the Daleks are?" I replied happily, "Yeah, Doctor!" The Doctor chuckled and swung the TARDIS doors open.

We stuck our heads out the door and saw crowds of people walking down the streets. Taxis honked their horns at other cars, and those cars honked back. The Doctor wandered out of the TARDIS and stared at the buildings across the street. He had a huge grin on his face and he exclaimed, "Aw, Brilliant! New York City! I love this place." I wandered out of the TARDIS after him and said, "So, Spaceman. Are we going to see the sights and find some Daleks or are we going to stand here?"

The Doctor replied, "Not standing here." He then took my hand in his and said, "Come on then!" The Doctor took off, dragging me along. The two of us ended up walking with one of the crowds, some of the people giving the Doctor odd looks. We wandered across the street and were in visual range of the construction of the Freedom Tower. The Doctor looked at me and asked, "What's that building over there? I've never seen it before. Well.. I've seen a lot of New York city's buildings, but not that one." I looked at Freedom Tower and said sadly, "That's the Freedom Tower, Doctor. It's the new World Trade Center."

The Doctor asked curiously, "What happened to the old one?" I looked up at him as we pulled aside to stand against a shop. I then said to the Doctor gulping, " September 11th,2001, people who didn't agree with America's policies attacked the World Trade Center with airplanes." The Doctor's curious expression turned solemn and angry. The Doctor then said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." I placed my hand on the Doctor's shoulder and said, "Thanks."

We then walked again with the crowd in silence. I asked the Doctor, "Where do you think the Daleks went to, Doctor? The city is huge." The Doctor stopped to think. He then replied, "Somewhere where they could hook up a weapon of some sort to effect a large amount of people at once." I swallowed nervously, wondering how the Daleks got here in the first place.

I also was curious as to how the Doctor came to my world too.

I asked, "Doctor, Can we visit Central Park? Maybe we can find Daleks there."The Doctor replied grinning, "Sure! I'd love to go there." The Doctor and I moved out of the crowd and walked towards central park.

Outside Central Park, Near the Dakota, Emily's POV

The Doctor and I reached Central Park after a short walk. The Doctor insisted that we stop every few minutes to look inside the stores, so the twenty minute walk turned into thirty minutes. I looked over at the building nearest us, which was the Dakota. Then we walked through Strawberry Fields and reached the Imagine mosaic, which was dedicated to John Lennon. There happened to be an ice cream truck in the area, so the Doctor asked like a kid, "Can we stop for a bit to get ice cream?" I agreed, and we got two vanilla cones and sat down on a patch of grass across from the mosaic.

The Doctor licked his cone and said with a goofy grin, "Ah, I remember those lads, I met them once you know."I licked my cone slowly thinking. I then paused and asked him, "The Beatles?" He grinned and replied, "Yeah them." He then sang out of tune, "_She loves you yeah yeah yeah."_

I clap my hands over my ears and said, "Please, don't sing Doctor. Your singing isn't that good." The Doctor then made a pouty face and replied, "Oi! Well, who do you think Fool on the Hill was about?" I gaped at him in shock, realizing that the Doctor was indeed the Fool on the Hill. Just then, wind kicked up near us, ruffling the Doctor's hair and pulling my napkin out of my hands. I got up and walked towards it, bending over to pick it up, when my pendant dangled out of my shirt.

The Doctor noticed it and called over, "Emily? Where did you get that?" I replied, "I honestly don't know, Doctor. It's the only thing that I have of my parents." The Doctor licked his cone and said, "That's the Seal of Rassilon, founder of the Timelord society." I looked down at it, and recognized the pattern on the TARDIS. I was about to comment when a whooshing noise sounded overhead. The Doctor and I looked up to see the Daleks from Long Island fly past us, in the direction of the Empire State building.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand saying, "We'd better hurry back to the TARDIS and follow them, Emily." I nodded, and the two of us bolted out of Central Park. The Doctor said to me as we were running, "After this is over with, Emily, I need to speak with whoever is living with you." I looked at him and replied, "My Grandmother lives with me. What-?" I was cut off as the Doctor pulled me inside the TARDIS, and took off after the Daleks.

Me: That's all folks! Next time, Emily and the Doctor land on top of the Observation Deck to fight the Daleks! What are the Daleks planning? And why does the Doctor want to speak with her grandmother? Stay tuned to find out!

10: Anyways...

Me, 10,Emily: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Emily: Make sure to send in Oc's!

P.S. Yeah, I said Lily would be in this chapter, sorry to disappoint. She'll be back soon.

-Atem4eva7, The Tenth Doctor, Emily Fudo


	6. The Doctor's Shadow-Showdown

The Doctor's Shadow-Showdown on the Empire

Hello once again audience! I'm back with the sixth installment of the Doctor's Shadow! Last time, Emily and the Doctor landed in New York City, looking for the Daleks. The duo ended up in Central Park where they stop, and the Doctor discovers Emily's Seal of Rassilon pendant, and the Daleks from Long Island appear again! It's a Showdown on top of the Empire now! Can they save New York and the World? Disclaimer please, someone!

Rose and Emily: Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus.

Tentoo: On with the Chapter!

On the Observation Deck of the Empire State Building, 3rd Person POV

The Empire State Building was by far one of the most impressive manmade structures, according to some New Yorkers. At this time, kids from the school districts in the Tri-State Area are on the observation deck are on a field trip. A honey blonde haired woman spoke, "Now Kids, this is the Empire State Building, which is currently the tallest building in New York, standing at one thousand and four hundred fifty four feet. It's also one hundred and two stories high…"

At the back of the crowd, a young boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes yawned, bored. He already knew the facts about the Empire State Building; his dad was an architect himself, so he learned about the Empire from him. A strange noise then caught his attention, it sounded like an elephant rasping. The boy then turned to see a blue 1950's police box come into view. It suddenly stopped, and a man in his mid twenties to thirties swung the doors open.

On the Observation Deck, Emily's POV

As soon as the Doctor and I landed, he ran over to the TARDIS doors and swung them open. I followed him and we wandered out. A group of kids were standing together on the balcony of the observation deck looking down at Manhattan. I muttered, "Must be on a field trip. And where did the Daleks go?" The Doctor was looking around absentmindedly, and stopped when he saw something. The Doctor then came over and said, "The Daleks are at the top. You humans are brilliant by the way, building buildings such as this one!" He spread out his arms to exaggerate his point. I giggled at him, because he looked very silly.

The Doctor made an insulted face and then snapped back into focus. He asked," Do you know anything about the Empire that could possibly help us, Emily?" I shook my head, and a soft voice replied," I can help you." We turned around to see a red headed boy with green eyes wander over to us. The boy continued, "My name's Sam by the way, and my dad's an architect, so he told me about the Empire." The Doctor knelt down so he was eye level with the kid. "Hello Sam! I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is my friend Emily."

I waved hello at Sam and he tilted his head in confusion and asked curiously, "Doctor Who?" The Doctor grinned and replied," Exactly!" I knelt beside the Doctor and asked Sam, "What can you tell us?" Sam cleared his throat nervously and said," Well, the Empire right now is the tallest building in New York. There are antennae on the top if people wanted to broadcast live footage from the top." I gulped and said to the Doctor," Doctor, I think that the Daleks want hook a weapon up to the TV antennae to effect a large portion of Manhattan, not to mention it will broadcast the terror that the survivors feel across the nation." The Doctor's eyes darkened in anger that gave him the name of the Oncoming Storm.

He then stood up and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. The Doctor then said to Sam, "Thank you for helping us. Now we have to run." The Doctor and I took off, leaving Sam behind. We then ran up the stairs from the Observation Deck we were on, heading up to the Observation deck at the one hundred and second floor.

On the 102nd Observation Deck, Emily's POV

The Doctor and I bolted up the stairs towards the Observation Deck. When we got there, we pushed open the door to find the remaining Daleks from Long Island wheeling around the Deck, each somehow lifting up parts to a machine. I whispered to the Doctor, "Doctor, what are they doing?" He whispered back, "Looks like they're giving parts to the weapon up top." I was about to respond when one of the Daleks, a green one spotted us.

It shouted in a robotic voice, "There is a human here! Humans must be EXTERMINATED!" The other Daleks there shouted,"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Some of the Daleks wheeled behind me and pushed me over to the center of the Observation Deck. The Doctor extended his hand trying to grab mine as I got pushed away. I screamed in fear, "DOCTOR! HELP!" I tried grabbing his hand, but my fingers only brushed his hand, and The Doctor's eyes darkened again as he shouted back, "I'll find a way to help you, Emily! Just hold on!"

The Daleks pushed me even farther until we were on the center of the deck. A blue Dalek that looked a lot like R2-D2 ordered, "Look up." I looked up, and I thought, _"Oh Holy TARDIS. That's one big weapon." _Sitting on top of the spire near the TV antennas was the Dalek weapon. It was about the size of a school bus, and it had the look of a bigger version of the Dalek's death rays. A black Dalek that was over by the weapon shouted down, "A human?! Humans must be EXTERMINATED! We will use this one as a test subject!" As soon as the Dalek said test subject, I squirmed nervously, trying to find a way out.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye, the Doctor was fussing with his sonic screwdriver, pushing the many buttons on the side. The black Dalek that shouted down before shouted again, "Bring the human up here!" The Daleks then pushed me up over to a ladder and ordered me to climb. I placed my trembling hands on the ladder and began to climb slowly, the Daleks on my heels. I then lifted myself on to the top to come face to face with the black Dalek.

The Dalek said in a more gravelly robotic voice," We will use the Dalek super weapon to EXTERMINATE the human race and rule Earth. Humans will fall to the superior might of the Daleks!" It then asked, "Last words, Human?" I then realized my chance to escape, so I grinned at the Dalek and said, "Kiap!" I then round house kicked one of my Dalek captors aside. It shouted," What?! Humans fighting back? Impossible!" It then rolled off the ledge, screaming in rage. I then back kicked the other Daleks, pushing them close to the edge. Then, they too fell off the ledge.

The black Dalek then shouted, "Humans are INFERIOR! The Daleks are supreme!" I grinned at the Dalek again and said,"That's where you are wrong you tin can! We may be a young race, but we have plenty of potential to go beyond our limits!" The Dalek screamed in rage and fired a blast of electricity at me. Out of nowhere, the Doctor stood in the path of the blast, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the blast of electricity, causing it to blow back at the Dalek, pushing it farther towards the edge, near the fence line. The Dalek shouted," The Predator?! How are you here?!"

The Doctor replied seriously, "I don't know. All I know is that I see an alien threatening the race that I love, and the planet that took me in when I had nowhere to go. And when someone threatens the human race, I get very mad." I scooted away from the Doctor a bit, knowing that he was in his Oncoming Storm state of mind. The Dalek then screamed, "The Daleks are supreme! The human race will fall!" It then wheeled over to the weapon and tried to activate it. I shouted to the Doctor, "Stop it! It's going to exterminate the human race!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the spire and caused a piece to fall off. It fell directly on the weapon, crushing it.

The Dalek screamed in rage, and the Doctor walked over and pointed his sonic directly at the Dalek. He said, "Listen well, Dalek. Run. Run away to the stars and not come back. When you meet other aliens, tell them of Earth. Tell them how they have the potential to explore the farthest reaches of the Solar System. Tell them that the humans are a young, new race." The Doctor then pointed the sonic so it was on its eyestalk. He then continued, "Make sure that you tell them that it is protected from other aliens by the Oncoming Storm, and if they threaten Earth, they have to deal with me."

The Doctor then turned away from the Dalek and wandered over towards me. I asked the Doctor, "Will it really leave? Did you mean what you said?" The Doctor replied, "Yes. I did mean every word of what I said." I shuddered a little, and the Doctor's serious expression split into a huge smile. He extended his arm and said, "So! Shall we go back to Long Island?" I smiled back, wrapped my arm around his, and said happily, "Yeah! Let's go home, Allons-y!" The Doctor chuckled and we set off to the TARDIS.

Me: That's a wrap!

Rose: Next time, The Doctor and Emily go back home where her Grandmother makes a stunning revelation!

Emily: Lily will come back soon, don't worry.

Tentoo: Anyways…

Me, Rose, Emily and Tentoo: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: Happy Summer!

-Atem4eva7,Rose Tyler, Emily Fudo, and John Smith(Tentoo)


	7. The Doctor's Shadow-Revelation

The Doctor's Shadow-Revelation

Hello once again audience! I'm back with another chapter of the Doctor's Shadow! Last time, Emily and the Doctor battled Daleks on the Empire and saved the world! And now, something is about to be revealed that might flip Emily's and the Doctor's worlds upside down. Disclaimer?

10 and Lily: Sure! Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus.

Me: On with the Chapter!

On the 102nd floor Observation Deck, Emily's POV

After the fight, The Doctor and I headed back to the TARDIS, arm in arm. I remarked, "Well, never thought I'd be fighting Daleks. Reminds me of the episode Daleks in Manhattan." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that the show about me?" I nodded and the Doctor laughed. He then said, "Let's go back, Shall we?" I replied playfully, "We shall." A whoosing noise sounded overhead, making us look up. The Dalek's ship flew overhead, retreating to the stars. I said to the Doctor, "Do you think they will spread your message?" The Doctor replied, "They will. They know Earth is protected by me." I said, "And we appreciate it Doctor." He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and we headed down the stairs.

On the Observation Deck with the TARDIS, Emily's POV

We got down the stairs, and Sam ran over to us. He exclaimed, "I saw you fight those robots! My teacher nearly saw it, but I distracted her." The Doctor put his hands on Sam's shoulders and said, "Thank you, Sam." I added, "Yeah, The Doctor and I would have been seen by everyone. Thank you." Sam grinned and then ran off, waving goodbye. I said to the Doctor, "So Spaceman. Back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor nodded and we ran side by side into the TARDIS. When we got in, the Doctor said to me, "I have to fix something in the TARDIS, it won't take long."

I nodded, and he went over to one of the consoles and fiddled with the switches. I sat on the Captain's chair, looking around the TARDIS. I remembered that the new Christmas special would feature Matt's new TARDIS and replace this one. "_If Ten regenerates, will the TARDIS actually change?"_The Doctor's voice broke through my thoughts asking, "Hey, Emily? Do you remember anything about your parents?" I looked over at the Doctor who was under one of the consoles, fixing some wiring.

I replied, "I do remember my mom having black hair and brown streaks, opposite mine. She was always happy around my dad, who traveled a lot. We lived in a small, but somehow comfortable home." The Doctor's eyes widened, and I giggled to myself, remembering the nickname I gave him when he did that. I then asked, "What's the matter, Doctor?" He turned away and replied, "Oh, it's nothing." The Doctor then got up from underneath the console and started to fly us back home.

At the Fudo residence, 3rd Person POV

Emily's backyard was empty, except for an old woman working in the garden. She had long white hair with silver streaks tied into a ponytail under a sun hat. She had the same icy blue eyes that Emily had, and she was wearing gardening clothes. In her hands were her tools, and she was about to plant some seeds when a familiar rasping noise sounded. She dropped the tools and turned around to see a very familiar 1950's police box come into view. She thought, "_John Smith?!"_

At the Fudo residence, Emily's POV

As soon as we landed, I ran over to the doors and opened them to come face to face with my Grandma. I shouted eagerly, "Grandma! You're home!" I ran over and hugged her. She said, "Oomph! Hello dear." The Doctor then walked out of the TARDIS. I explained to my Grandma, "This is my new friend The-" I was cut off as my Grandma stalked up to the Doctor and said, "I know you! You're the Doctor! What happened to your hair? Last time I saw you, you were blonde, and now it's all pointy."

The Doctor looked awkwardly at me and I said at this point, "Let's go inside and have Tea." They both nodded and we walked inside. Inside, the Doctor leaned against a wall while my Grandmother made Tea. I sat on one of the couches in the other room. My Grandmother then set down the Tea and walked over to the Doctor and slapped him, hard. The Doctor held his cheek where he was slapped and asked in a high pitched voice, "Owww... What was that for?!" I then ran to my room, not wanting to see the Doctor in pain.

3rd Person POV

The Doctor watched his companion run off, and her Grandmother said with venom, "That was for not bringing my daughter back." The Doctor looked at Emily's Grandmother and asked, "What was your daughter's name?" She replied, "Katherine Marie Fudo." _Katherine Fudo. _The name hit the Doctor so hard, as he remembered the beautiful woman with those ice-colored eyes, the love of his life. He sat down in utter shock and said weakly, "I-I loved Katie..." Emily's Grandmother nodded and replied, "My daughter met a man named John Smith when he showed up here about fifteen years ago. He fell in love with her, and they ran away to see the stars together."

The Doctor said, "Y-Yes, I took her to see the stars. She loved it so much." The Grandmother continued, "Then, twelve years ago, John Smith came back in the same blue box with Emily in his arms. He said that something bad happened to Katherine, and that he couldn't take care of Emily anymore." "I then raised her, without her knowing you, Doctor." He swallowed and replied, "D-Does she have two hearts?" Emily's Grandmother nodded and he stood up and called to his companion, "E-Emily? Can you come here please?"

Emily's POV

I sat on my bed, looking at the Doctor Who posters on my wall when the Doctor called out, "Emily? Can you come here please?" I got off my bed and wandered out to the kitchen. The Doctor was shaking and my Grandmother had a tear running down her cheek. The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and said, "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to see something." I nodded, confused and walked over to the Doctor. He placed the stethoscope shakily on my chest and I heard my heart thump. He then moved the stethoscope to my other side, and another heartbeat sounded. "_Wait, I'm a Time Lord?! _The Doctor gasped at my heartbeats and started crying.

I asked, "What's the matter, Doctor?" The only time I've seen Ten cry was when he couldn't tell Rose that he loved her. The Doctor pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. He murmured, "This might be hard to swallow, but I'm your father, Emily." _"Wait, Dad?! Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey and David Tennant, my dad's the Doctor?!" _I thought, stunned. The Doctor then asked Grandma, "Could I speak to her alone?" My Grandmother nodded and walked out of the room. We then sat on the couch that we first met on, and he said, "I met your mother fifteen years ago when I accidentally fell into this dimension. I fell in love with her, and she loved me." I asked the Doctor, "What was my mother like?" He replied sadly, " A beautiful woman who was an astronomer. She was kind and very smart." I asked, "What happened then?" The Doctor said, "Katie got pregnant while on the TARDIS... It was the happiest moment of my life. And then she gave birth to Emily Rose Fudo, you."

The Doctor continued, "Your mother and I took you on some of our adventures in the stars, and the first thing you saw was Earth from space." I nodded slowly, taking it all in. The Doctor continued, "But, a race called the Sontorans invaded Earth, killing nearly a third of the human race. Y-Your mother d-died saving Earth. I was devastated, so I took you here because I couldn't raise you."

I swallowed and thought, "_So my mom died saving Earth from Strax's race? And here I thought Strax was the coolest potato head around." _I said to the Doctor, "Doctor, when we first met, how come you didn't remember me?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "I think, somewhere in my mind, I did. Being nine hundred years old really buries a lot of memories." I replied, "Daddy. I missed you." The Doctor smiled and pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my body and buried his face in my hair. He said into my hair, "I missed you too, my Shadow." I looked up at my father and asked, "Why Shadow?" The Doctor replied, "Your Gallifreyean name translates into Shadow." I smiled and my Grandmother walked in the room.

My Grandmother said, " I can see that you two understand your situation now." I nodded, and the Doctor replied, "Yes, Angie." Grandma smiled and murmured, "You never forgot me, Doctor." He nodded and said with joy, "Thank you, Angie Caroline Fudo. For reuniting me with the joy in my life and raising her for all these years." Grandma replied tearing up, "It was my pleasure, Doctor." I yawned, realizing it was almost eleven at night. The Doctor smiled and picked me up like he did when I was a baby and carried me into my room. He then set me down on my bed and tucked me into bed, which was odd, since I was old enough not to be tucked in. The Doctor then bent down and kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, Emily Rose Fudo. I love you."

I smiled sleepily up at my father and replied, "I love you too, Daddy." The Doctor then turned off the light and walked out of the room, and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Dad's adventures.

3rd Person POV

The Doctor walked out of his daughter's room, filled with sheer joy that he wasn't the only Time Lord left. A wave of protectiveness also passed over the Doctor, making him determined to not let anyone hurt his young girl. He wandered into the kitchen where Angie was sitting at the table. The Doctor sat on a chair on the opposite end of the table. Angie spoke up, "What are you going to do now, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm taking Emily with me. She can hold her own against Daleks, and she's all I have left of my wife, Katie..." Angie sternly replied, "If you even hurt her Doctor, I will build my own TARDIS and chase you down in it." The Doctor laughed and replied, "I'll protect her with every one of my regenerations and every fiber of my very being." The Oncoming Storm burned in his brown gaze, letting Angie know that he meant every word he said.

Angie nodded reluctantly and said, "Fine. Just so long as you bring her back for school."

The Doctor nodded and replied, "I will." He then went to sleep on the couch outside Emily's room, and Angie went off to her room.

The Next Day, At the Fudo residence, Emily's POV

I woke up, remembering what the Doctor had revealed to me last night, that I was his daughter. "_He's really real. Not on BBC America, but really in the flesh." _I thought. I remembered all those times wishing that Doctor Who was real, and my wish came true. I got dressed and walked out of my room to find the Doctor on the couch outside, still sleeping. I giggled at how cute he looked sleeping with one arm around a pillow and a small smile on his face. I walked over and said, "Wake up sleepy head." I poked him on his cheek, and he stirred and woke up, smiling.

The Doctor replied, "Good Morning." He then gave me another tight hug, and we walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Grandma was there, crying slightly as she made breakfast for us. I walked over to my Grandma while the Doctor sat at the table. I hugged her and said, "This isn't goodbye. You know how the Doctor hates endings." She nodded and replied, "Yeah. Angels in Manhattan proved that." Grandma then gave the Doctor and I breakfast.

"_Wonder what I'm going to tell Lily. Hey Lily, I'm a Time Lord? No, that's rubbish."_I thought. I looked at the Doctor and smiled, and he smiled the widest smile I've ever seen on his face.

Me: That's all folks! Yes, she is indeed the Doctor's daughter. As to how he ended up meeting Katie, think of what happened before Ten, Rose and Mickey land in Pete's World.

10: Next time, the Doctor and Emily go off again in the TARDIS for another adventure! We might find a certain someone again...

Lily: Me?

Me and 10: Shush! Spoilers!

Lily: Anyways...

Me, 10, and Lily: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off! Boop!

-Atem4eva7, The Tenth Doctor, and Lily Pegasus


	8. The Doctor's Shadow-Walking in Silver

The Doctor's Shadow- Walking in Silver Shadows

Hello once again audience! I'm back with chapter eight of the Doctor's Shadow! Last time on the Doctor's Shadow, Emily was revealed to be Ten's daughter and a half Time Lady to boot. Now, Ten and Emily are off on another adventure, but like any other human, she has to go to school. There seems to be something wrong with the teachers…. DISCLAIMER?

Captain Jack and Lily: Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus and Alyssa Connors and the teachers that are here.

Me: Hey Jack! *Hugs Jack*

Captain Jack: Hey Atemu! *Hugs back* On with the Chapter!

At the Fudo residence, Emily's POV

After I ate breakfast with the Doctor and Grandma, I hurried outside, eager to get in the TARDIS and explore the universe. The Doctor followed me out with a banana half in his mouth and shrugging on his long brown coat. I turned around and giggled, "Dad, you look so funny!" He attempted a smile with the banana still in his mouth and finally slipped on the coat.

The Doctor took the banana out of his mouth and said, "Sorry, Bananas are good." He then bit into it, chewing happily. My Grandmother walked out slowly, not wanting to see me go off. She held my purple backpack in her hand and stopped in front of me. She said, "Emily. Please be careful out there, my dear, there's aliens who would want to hurt you." Grandma then handed me my backpack and continued, "I hope your father takes you to school today." "_Aww.. School? I wanted to go see the universe." _I thought, taking the backpack.

The Doctor came over, smiled at my grandmother, took my hand in his, and said, "I'll take her to school today, Angie. And I did say I'd keep her safe." Grandma nodded, tearing up. The Doctor and I hugged Grandma and then walked inside the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS, I ran over and sat on the Captain's chair while the Doctor stood over the control panel, flipping various switches.

The Doctor then shouted eagerly, "Well, Sexy, Allons-y!" He grabbed a lever and pulled it hard. A few minutes later, the TARDIS landed hard, causing me to fall out of the chair and go sprawling on the floor. The Doctor ran over and helped me up. I put on my backpack as he opened the TARDIS doors, and turned to go out them when the Doctor said, "Wait Emily, I have something for you." I turned back to face him, and he handed me a cell phone and a purple sonic screwdriver.

He then said," That sonic screwdriver belonged to your mother. I made it for her while we were on Venus, nice place actually." I looked at the screwdriver and nearly fangirled in my head. "_Holy Tardis of Gallifrey I have a sonic screwdriver!" _I thought. The Doctor cut in to my thoughts continuing, "The cell phone can call between time and space if you need me." I smiled at the Doctor and hugged him goodbye. He murmured softly, "Have fun at school, Emily." I nodded and swung open the TARDIS doors to see the sign at the front of the school. We had landed in a corner near the entrance to the school. I smiled and walked into the building.

In the school, Emily's POV

I walked into school and headed into the commons while slipping my sonic screwdriver in my pocket and the cell phone in my bag and saw Lily chatting with a girl with short black hair and green eyes. She wore a purple tank top with a black jacket over it along with a white skirt and black boots. Lily turned to face me as I walked towards her and she called, "Hey Emily! Come here!" I walked over to the bench and sat down. The other girl said, "Hey Emily."

I smiled at her and replied happily, "Hey Alyssa!" Alyssa was one of the more popular girls in school, but she still was friends with Lily, and me since we are all Whovians. Lily then piped up, "So did you guys watch the End of Time Part two?" Alyssa nodded and replied, "Yeah, I cried my eyes out when Ten regenerated into Eleven." She then sighed sadly, because like me, Ten was her favorite Doctor.

Lily then said, "I cried too, because his last words are so sad! But, I laughed so hard when Eleven thought he was a girl!" Alyssa and I giggled, remembering that scene. Then Alyssa said to me, "What about you Emily?" I gulped nervously, remembering that after I watched it, the Doctor actually came. Alyssa waved her hand in my face and asked, "What's wrong girl?" I replied, "Nothing, I cried too, and laughed when the Doctor thought he was a girl." Lily was about to reply, but the bell to go to first period went off. She shouted, "Stupid Bell! See you guys in gym!" Alyssa and I waved goodbye to Lily and walked to Math together, since we both had the same teacher and subject this period.

In Math Class, Emily's POV

Alyssa and I walked into Math class to find everybody there, but not the teacher, . I sat down in my assigned seat, which was next to Alyssa's. She whispered, "This is weird, he isn't usually this late." I nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, He's usually in the classroom before all of us. Feet stepping on the floor snapped us into attention. Mr. Greenwood walked in wearing a crisp suit and blue tie, which was very unlike him to wear.

He then said to the class in a slightly metallic voice, "We will be having a test on the Pythagorean Theorem today." One of the boys protested, "Umm,Sir ? We never got to that unit yet." The boy's name was Christian, and several people nodded in agreement with him, including Alyssa. glared daggers at Christian and spat out, "There will be no objections, or you will be deleted!"

Alyssa and I looked at each other, wondering why the teacher was acting so weird. He walked around and slapped tests onto each of our desks, glaring at us as he walked. Once we had all of our tests, he said angrily, "Begin." I took up my pencil and dove into the test. A good twenty minutes later, everyone was finished with the test. took back the tests, and began grading the tests. He said without looking up, "You now have permission to talk."

Immediately, everyone huddled together and talked in hushed whispers. One girl whispered, "Why is Greenwood acting so strange?" Her name was Kiera. A boy whispered, "I don't know. And why is he wearing a suit and being so angry? He's the nicest Math teacher in this school!" His name was Will. We all nodded in agreement, and called out, "Emily, can you come here please?" Alyssa, Christian and Kiera whispered, "Good Luck, Emi."

I walked over to the teacher's desk nervously, wondering why he wanted to see me. He looked up and smiled at me saying, "Congrats, Emily Fudo. You have received one hundred percent on your test, the highest in the class." I gasped in shock; I never got a hundred on any Math test.

I replied rubbing the back of my head, "Oh wow, thank you, Sir." He nodded and I saw a gleam come from his ear. "_Huh? What was that?" _I thought. The bell then rang, and we all ran out the door, scared. Alyssa and I then headed to gym class, which was next period.

Alyssa said as we walked to gym, "Hey Emi? Didn't you think that he was acting totally strange?" I nodded, and the phone that Dad gave me buzzed. I took the phone out and read the text from the Doctor. "_Hello Emily! How's school? I love teachers, brilliant humans they are. If there's anything you need, let me know.-From Spaceman"_ It read. I smiled at the text and put it away as we entered the girl's locker room.

In the Girl's Locker room/Gym, Emily's POV

In the locker room, the girls were all getting dressed and talking in hushed whispers. Lily was in our little area talking to a girl named Lindsay and getting dressed. She turned around when we approached her and said worried, "Hey Ali, Emi. Did your teachers act weird too?"

Alyssa and I nodded as Alyssa said, "Yeah, was so angry and wore a suit!" Lindsay piped up, "Maybe he forgot to take Anger management pills?" I giggled at her statement, and replied, "Who knows?" After that, we got dressed fully for gym. I was wearing a black t-shirt with red shorts, Alyssa had on a purple shirt with black yoga pants, Lily had on a light pink v-necked t-shirt with blue shorts, and Lindsay had on a red tank top with grey yoga pants.

We then walked out the door and into the gym. The other kids there were talking together worriedly, and in whispers. Alyssa whispered in my ear, "Strange things are going down here." I nodded, and then the gym teacher, walked in with a scowl on her face. She yelled, "Attention students!" We all stopped talking and faced her.

She began in a Metallic voice, "We will be playing dodge ball. Cheat or throw the ball at someone's head and you will be deleted!" She then began to toss the balls at us, and we took up positions on ether side of the gym. yelled, "Begin!" We all then began to throw the balls at each other.

A ball flew near my feet, so I jumped over it gracefully. Another ball whizzed towards me, so I did a jump split to avoid it. Alyssa was throwing balls at the other team when a ball smacked her on the foot. called, "You're out!" Alyssa made a pouty face and walked off the field.

A few minutes later, the only players left were me, Lily, a boy named Ryan, and a girl named Jenna. Out of the corner of my eye, the teacher opened the exit door of the gym and headed outside. Pain suddenly seared in my forearm, as I realized I got hit by Ryan's ball. I looked at him and he said with a smirk, "You're out!" I walked off and walked towards the exit that she walked out of.

The door was the one facing the auditorium, and for a second, time seemed to stop. I watched in horror as all the teachers, even the substitutes were going into the auditorium, blank expressions on their faces. Lily and Alyssa soon joined me by the door, watching the teachers. Lily squeaked, "What's going on with them?"

I replied, "I don't know, but we are going to find out!" I pushed open the doors, and the three of us ran outside, and hid behind a statue. The last of the teachers disappeared through the auditorium doors, and they shut. Alyssa whispered, "Let's go up to the balcony and look down." Lily and I nodded and we raced out from behind the statue and up the stairs to the locked door that lead to the balcony. Lily jiggled the doorknob worriedly and said, "It's locked! Dang!" I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out my purple sonic screwdriver.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically, "What good is the sonic screwdriver toy going to do to unlock the door?" I shrugged and pointed the sonic at the lock and pressed the button on the side. It made a high pitched, "Vree!" noise and after a few moments, the lock popped open.

I turned around from the lock to see Lily and Alyssa gaping at me in utter disbelief, realizing that my sonic wasn't a toy. Lily stuttered, "H-How is that possible?" Alyssa added, "W-Where Did you get that?!" I smiled at my friends and said simply, "You have got to meet my father." I then opened the door and crept onto the balcony of the auditorium, Alyssa and Lily on my heels.

We then hid behind the ledge and peeked over to see what was going on, and when I did, my hearts nearly stopped. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the Doctor saying, "_Doctor! HELP US!" _

What alien did I see? The metallic soldiers, the beings without any emotion what so ever. Cybermen.

Me: Cliffhanger of epicness!

Lily: Wait, I don't want to die! Jack give me your immortality!

Jack and Me: Sorry, got to have Rose use her Time Vortex powers to gain immortality.

Lily: *vanishes to find Rose*

Me: *face palms* Anyway…

Me and Captain Jack: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Captain Jack: Also, the OC's you guys submitted will be used in the sequel! The Authoress is ending this story soon, so yeah.

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off.

Captain Jack:Boop!

-Atem4eva7, Captain Jack Harkness(Also called the Face of Boe), Lily Pegasus


	9. The Doctor's Shadow-Emotionless Beings

The Doctor's Shadow- Emotionless Beings

Hello once again audience! I'm back with the ninth chapter of the Doctor's Shadow, the second to last chapter! Last time, Emily had to go to school, blah, but there's a Cybermen invasion. Goodie! Disclaimer anyone?

Emily and Rose: Sure! Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who. She only owns Emily Fudo, Lily Pegasus, and Alyssa Connors and Thomas Westing Lumic, and Lumic's assistant, Mindy "Silver" Jennings.

Me: Expect someone to show up…. *wiggles eyebrows*

Me, Captain Jack, and 10: On with the chapter! Allons-y!

Somewhere in Space, 3rd Person POV

The TARDIS was floating in outerspace in front of the Earth. The door was open, and the Doctor was sitting in the entrance, his long legs dangling out of the door. He looked upon Earth with a content expression on his face; this was the planet he loved, and his daughter was down there.

The human race were brilliant creatures, curious and willing to go beyond their imagination. Although, unlike the other races he's seen, humanity has been one of the youngest and newest races, weak and helpless against the other fearsome aliens. The Doctor vowed to keep Earth and it's inhabitants safe from harm by other aliens. He was also excited to see humanity explore the far reaches of space, and planned to be with them every step of the way.

The Doctor's phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He reached inside his pockets and dug through, looking for his phone. The Doctor grabbed his phone and pulled it out, his grasp slipping on it as it nearly fell out of the TARDIS. The Doctor's instincts snapped in, and grabbed the phone quicker then any human possible, wrapping his long legs around a nearby pole to keep himself from falling out of the TARDIS.

He smiled at the phone, seeing as it was from Emily. The Doctor opened the phone and read the text, his smile fading as he saw what was written. "_DOCTOR! HELP US!" _It read. The Doctor got up and hurried over to the console, the Oncoming Storm darkening his brown gaze. Waves of over protectiveness surged through the Doctor, making him have the urge to punish who ever dared to hurt his daughter.

The Doctor looked back down at Earth and said, "I'm coming, Emily! Hold on!" And with that, he swung the doors shut, and the TARDIS began its descent back down to Earth.

Back On Earth, Emily's POV

Alyssa and Lily peeked over the balcony with me, looking down at the Cybermen. Some of the Cybermen were ushering the teachers to the stage, where a grisly looking machine sat. It consisted of a bench with handcuffs that sat below a buzz saw, and a needle with anesthetic in it. Beside me, Lily squeaked in horror, "C-Cybermen?! How? They're not real!"

I looked my friend square in the eye and said, "Oh, Cybermen are very real. Everything in Doctor Who is real; we just live in a parallel dimension from them." Alyssa and Lily's eyes widened, and they looked at me with utter shock. I sighed and got up quietly, pulling the girls with me. I whispered to them, "We've got to run, now!"

They nodded, and we raced out of the auditorium as though it was on fire. We ran into the commons when I heard the rasping of the TARDIS. I looked around for the blue box as Alyssa shouted, "Is that the TARDIS?!" On cue, The TARDIS materialized on top of the middle bench in the freshman well. Alyssa and Lily squealed like hyperactive fangirls, and the doors swung open, and the Doctor jumped out.

The Doctor raced over to us and asked me, "What's the matter my girl?" I responded, "There's a lot I have to tell you dad." Alyssa cut me off before I could say anything, "Emi? Your Dad is the DOCTOR?!" I nodded, and she and Lily fainted. The Doctor looked at them and asked, "Are they Ok?" I replied with a smirk, "Yeah, there just really big fans of Doctor Who." The Doctor chuckled and helped me wake Alyssa and Lily up.

When Lily woke up, she squealed, "Oh my TARDIS! It's really the Doctor!" She then glomped my father, hugging him tightly. The Doctor looked awkwardly at me and mouthed, "Umm... Help?" I giggled and pulled Lily off the Doctor, who made a pouty face at me.

I then sighed at Lily and said, "Well guys, this is the Doctor. My father." I looked over at the Doctor and said to him, "Doctor, these are my friends, Lily Pegasus and Alyssa Connors." The Doctor walked over to Alyssa and shook her hand saying, "Pleasure to meet you! I'm The Doctor!"

Alyssa looked at her hand after the Doctor shook it and said, "You look just like David Tennant!" I smiled, remembering my crush on the actor who played my father.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and replied, "How do you know that he doesn't look like me?" Alyssa giggled and said, "Touché, Doctor." I interrupted them, "Look guys, we have more pressing matters on our hands. Cybermen, remember?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes and said, "Where are they?" I pointed to the Auditorium. He nodded and said, "Time to find out who's behind this, Shall we?"

Alyssa, Lily and I looked at each other and shouted, "Allons-y!" The Doctor smiled at us and we took off, running back to the spot on the Balcony. We peeked over the balcony and saw nobody there, not even the Cybermen. Alyssa whispered, "Where did they go?"

The Doctor whispered back, "Probably to wherever there's storage so the new converts can rest before deleting everything." Lily squeaked in horror, and footsteps sounded on the stage. A man with slightly graying black hair, electric blue eyes and in a slightly tattered grey suit. On the tie was the Cybus Industry Logo, the one that John Lumic founded. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Lumic? How did he get here?"

A young woman with short auburn hair and green eyes ran out behind him. She wore a silver business suit with the Cybus Industry Logo on the pocket.

She puffed, "Mr. Lumic! We have a situation sir!" Lumic turned to the woman and replied, "Mindy, I keep telling you, was what my father was called. Call me either Thomas or Westing if you must." Mindy nodded as Thomas continued, "Now, what's the situation?" Mindy replied, "Our Cybermen have detected the presence of aliens, Time Lords."

Thomas Lumic's eyes widened in disbelief, and just as he was about to say something, the Cybermen burst through the door on the balcony and surrounded us. Alyssa shrieked in fright and hugged Lily tightly. The Doctor immediately shoved me behind him and looked at the Cybermen.

The Cyberman in the lead said metallically, "You are trespassing in our affairs, Doctor." The Doctor shot back, "You're converting humans into beings without emotion." The Cyberman replied, "Emotion causes pain. Wouldn't the world be better off without it, Doctor?"

I responded before the Doctor could, "No, it wouldn't tin can! We need emotion to truly enjoy life to its fullest!" Thomas Lumic shouted up, "Kill them, Cybermen! We need to continue our conversions!" Before the Cybermen could get to us, we were on our feet and ran past the Cybermen. The Cybermen came after us chanting, "DELETE! DELETE!"

As we got out the door, the Doctor shouted, "Go! I'll seal the door." Alyssa, Lily and I nodded and ran down the stairs. As I got to the last few steps, I tripped and fell down the steps, hissing in pain as my butt connected with the floor, hard. Alyssa and Lily turned back to me as they heard my hiss.

Alyssa said, "Hold on Emi. We got you." Lily and Alyssa helped me up and helped me limp over to the bench by the TARDIS. Lily asked, "What happened, Emily?" I replied, "I don't know, I just tripped." Pain seared through my tailbone, I must have bruised it.

The Doctor sealed the door with his sonic screwdriver and sprinted down the stairs to us.

Lily called, "Hey Doctor! Can you check out Emi please?" The Doctor nodded and sat down on the bench next to me and pulled me on his lap. He asked, "What hurts?" I replied, "Tailbone." The Doctor nodded, and his hands glowed a bright shade of gold.

Lily and Alyssa's eyes widened as the Doctor pressed his hands on my lower spine. Warmth ran down my spine and warmed up my tailbone. The Doctor's hands glowed for about a minute, then the glow died down. The Doctor said, "That should ease the pain." I shifted on his lap, testing out my tailbone. No pain seared through it, the Doctor's regenerative energies must've healed the bruising. I smiled and leaned up to gently plant a kiss on the Doctor's cheek. I said, "Thanks, Daddy." The Doctor grinned elfishly and kissed the top of my head. He replied, "Welcome."

Lily squealed, "Awww! How cute!" I jumped off of Dad's lap and huffed indignantly, "Lily! Not now!" The Doctor chuckled, and Alyssa piped up, "What are we going to do now?" The Doctor's happy expression turned serious as he said, "I think we can cut the Cybermen's emotional circuits to make them realize that what they are is a mistake."

I chimed in, "Won't that just make the humans in the Cybermen depressed?" Lily looked thoughtful then brightened up. She said eagerly, "The counselors! They deal with emotion all the time! Maybe we can convince them to help us out!"

Alyssa nodded and added in, "Yeah, they weren't affected by the Cybermen because they never leave their offices, because the students need them."

The Doctor's face split into a huge smile as he said happily, "Brilliant! Let's go!" Alyssa, Lily and I giggled as the Doctor jumped up. We led the Doctor up the stairs to the balcony and in through the doors of the guidance office. The Doctor looked around while Lily ran off calling over her shoulder, "I'll go find them!"

The Doctor, Alyssa, and I waited in the central area for Lily to come back. She came back later with a woman with long black hair that curled around her ears. She had pale blue eyes and was wearing a lilac colored dress that had a single pink stripe across the waist.

I grinned at the woman and said, "Hello Mrs. Anderson!" My counselor replied, "Oh, Hello! Shouldn't you girls be back in class?"

The Doctor spoke before I could, "No. They're with me." He then walked over to Mrs. Anderson and flashed her his psychic paper. Mrs. Anderson peered at the paper and read, "Doctor John Smith, Psychologist?" The Doctor replied a little bit cheekily, "Yep. And I figure you're a counselor?" Mrs. Anderson nodded cautiously and asked, "I am, why do you want to know?"

The Doctor then explained to Mrs. Anderson everything that was happening with the Cybermen. After he explained, Mrs. Anderson said, "Alright, I'll help you, but how many of these Cybermen are there?"

Alyssa piped up, "About seventy, not counting the teachers." Lily added, "The teachers won't be converted yet, I overheard two Cybermen while I was waiting for you to come out, Mrs. Anderson."

I began to think, "_Us against seventy? Well we do have a Time Lord on our side, two if you count me. Hang on…" _Realization then hit me. "_Of course! The guys at gym! We're all friends, so they could help out!" _The Doctor cut into my thoughts, "Emi? What are you thinking?"

I turned to Alyssa and said to her, "Ali! We need the guys in gym to help out. Explain everything to them, and meet us at the commons!" Alyssa nodded and sprinted off towards the gym.

The Doctor grinned widely at me and said, "Molto Bene, Emily. Good thinking." I smiled back at my father and Mrs. Anderson said interrupting us, "Are we going?" I replied happily, "Yup!" We all then walked down the stairs to the commons by the TARDIS.

Alyssa appeared moments later with everyone from gym, which was about forty-five people. Alyssa said to me, "I explained to them everything, they'll help out." The Doctor said to all of us, "We'll sneak in and start getting to work. Be careful, all of you." We all nodded as the Doctor unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver. It popped open, and we walked in, and went to work.

Christian from Math found a nearby Cyberman and got to work on it, cutting the emotional circuit with a pair of scissors that we gave to everyone. The Cyberman looked at itself in a nearby mirror and asked sadly, "What have I become?" Mrs. Anderson then walked up and comforted the Cyberman, convincing it not to be depressed.

I walked to a Cyberman who was standing perfectly still, it must've been converted recently. Before I got near it, someone clamped a hand on my mouth that had a rag on it. A sweet odor emanated from it, going up my nose. "_Chloroform! No…" _Everything then went black.

Somewhere backstage, Emily's POV

I woke up a few moments later, feeling tugging on my wrists and ankles. I turned my head and saw handcuffs on my wrists, I was bound. Sitting beside me was Thomas Lumic, who had an unreadable expression on his face. I struggled against the handcuffs and spat, "Lumic! What do you want with me?!"

Thomas smirked and then came closer to my face. He whispered, "Revenge, dear. The Doctor destroyed my father, and I will destroy him by hurting the one he loves." I reeled back a bit, shocked. John Lumic had a son?! Since when?!

Lumic said with triumph, "My father met my mother just before he became terminally ill. They fell in love and got married, and about two years later, I was born."

I looked at him, signaling to him to continue. Thomas continued, "When I was five, my father was successful with converting the humans, until the Doctor and his blonde companion came." I thought, "_Rose? She's real too? Wow…" _Thomas cackled, "Let the conversion begin!" He then turned on the machine and the buzz saw moved for my head.

A voice whispered in my head, "_Emily! Let me help you!" _I replied back mentally, "_Rose? Is that you?" _The voice replied back, "_Yes, and no. Technically, I'm dead, but I travel the stars. I saw your problem and decided to help out." _I said scared, "_Umm… time for stories is not now. Can you help?" _Rose nodded mentally, and I could see the blonde haired girl in the corner. She was hazy, meaning she became a spirit.

Rose then floated over and said mentally, "_I'm giving you use of the Bad Wolf. Unfortunately, if you do this, after I leave, you'll forget anything that happened, well just before I spoke to you." _I could remember Lumic kidnapping me, but not meeting Rose. I nodded to Rose, who smiled and placed her hand on mine.

_"It was an honor to meet you, Emily, daughter of my Time Lord." _Rose then transformed into the Bad Wolf, and fused with me, causing everything to go black.

Third Person POV

Thomas looked down at the Time Lady, his desire for revenge almost satisfied. Suddenly, there was a series of popping as the bolts to handcuffs popped off. Lumic stepped back and stammered, "W-What? How?!" The young Time Lady had freed herself from his machine, and was glaring at him with a glare that could freeze hell over.

Her eyes were glowing gold, and golden mist radiated off of her. She raised her hand and said in a voice that sounded like two voices combined, "Thomas Westing Lumic. You've caused too much trouble in this dimension that is not your own." Lumic snarled at the Time Lady, "Why should it matter to you? I can convert these humans instead of the ones from my own!"

The Time Lady said, "I am the Bad Wolf. And I send you back to your own dimension." A golden vortex appeared behind Lumic, and started sucking him into it. He screamed in rage, "I will have my revenge! Just you wait, Time Lady!" And with that, the vortex sucked Lumic in.

The Bad Wolf then turned back into Rose, who got out of Emily's body. Rose smiled down at the girl, and thought to herself, "_Emily's a good kid. The Doctor's lucky to have her." _Rose then flew out an open window and floated in the air for a bit. She then thought, "_I left a piece of the Bad Wolf's power in her. I guess it's now with the Time Princess as the Time Priestess." _Rose smiled to herself, and flew off to travel the stars.

Emily's POV

I woke up, staring into the Doctor's eyes. He hugged me tightly and said, "I thought I lost you." The Doctor's eyes were a bit puffy, he was probably crying. I reached up and hugged my father saying, "Never. Is it over?"

Lily and Alyssa came over to me and said, "Yeah, it's over. We did it." I smiled at my friends and classmates as they chatted with the Cybermen we freed. I thought, "_This is peaceful. We need more times like these." _I then sat there, smiling the biggest smile I have in a long time, the Doctor rocking me back and forth like a baby.

I'm glad to have such great friends. Can't believe we did it though. Wonder what happened when I blacked out. It doesn't matter. What matters now is looking to the future, and not looking back.

Me: That's it. The last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue. Can't believe we got this far.

Jack: Yeah. I enjoyed writing this with you, Atemu.

10, Emily and Rose: Anyway….

Me, Captain Jack, 10, Emily and Rose: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you! Peace off!

10: Boop!

-Atem4eva7, Captain Jack Harkness, the Tenth Doctor, Emily Fudo and Rose Tyler.


	10. The Doctor's Shadow- Epilogue

The Doctor's Shadow-Epilogue

Hello once again, audience! This is the last chapter of the Doctor's Shadow! Can't believe I'm done! Next on the writing hit parade, I'm writing the spin-off of this story, Disturbances in Time. You'll find out more when I write it. Disclaimer?

Captain Jack and Lily: Sure! Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Doctor Who, or any of the songs in this chapter, they belong to their owners and BBC America. She only owns Emily Fudo, Lily Pegasus, Alyssa Connors, Angie Fudo and the plot.

Me and Alyssa: On with the chapter!

Italics are singing, texts, thoughts and song lyrics, and important speeches.

My Little Girl belongs to Tim McGraw. Again, I do NOT own!

There will be a fluffy moment towards the ending.

Three years later, Graduation Day, Emily's POV

I was looking at myself in the mirror in my room. It's been three years since the Cybermen invasion, and my class was about to graduate today. I was putting on an emerald green dress that Donna had picked up for me while we were shopping together.

Donna and Captain Jack had joined the Doctor's and my travels through the universe. Donna had insisted that she take me shopping, since I was seventeen now, and a senior in high school, and somehow became Valedictorian. Lily was seventeen too, and she planned on being a veterinarian. Alyssa is eighteen now, and she said she was going to be an Archaeologist. As for me, I was going to travel with Dad.

I put my cap on my head and straightened the tassel to the left side, symbolizing that I haven't graduated yet. As I put on my gown, my phone buzzed. I picked it up with my gown open, and read the message, which was from Lily. "_Hey Valedictorian! Today's the day! We graduate high school today!" _It read.

I texted Lily, "_Hi, Lily. Your Valedictorian is a nervous wreck right now, with the speech, not to mention Dad, Uncle Jack and Donna are watching!"_

I put down my phone and continued zipping up my gown, when knocking at the door interrupted me. "Hey Emily? Can I come in?" It was Donna. I called back, "Yeah, come in!" The door opened, and Donna walked in. The ginger haired woman was wearing a sparkly black dress and white flats. Donna asked, "You ready for this?"

I replied nervously, "I'm not so sure. The whole school's going to be watching, not to mention you, the Doctor and Captain Jack!"

Donna laughed and said to me, "Emi, men are difficult. Your father is an alien from Mars who is way too skinny for words."

I giggled and added on, "You hug him, and you get a paper cut!" Donna smiled and continued, "Yep! And Captain Jack is just a pigheaded flirt from who knows where!"

A voice interrupted me before I could speak, "I'm from Boeshane Peninsula, thank you very much, Donna." The two of us turned around to see my uncle leaning against the doorframe, smiling cheekily. I jumped off the bed and ran over to hug Jack saying, "Hiya, Uncle Jack!"

Jack hugged back, lifted my cap, and ruffled my hair. He replied, "Hey sport. Donna, don't be talking about men just yet!"

Donna retorted, "Jack, for goodness' sake, the girl's seventeen! She can talk about men if she wants!" Before Jack could reply, Angie called, "Let's go! Graduates have to be there before eleven thirty!" Donna, Jack and I walked out into the living room where Angie and the Doctor stood. Angie had changed into a light blue dress with silver sparkles. The Doctor had taken off his trench coat and was in his brown pinstripe suit with a brown swirly tie with white converses.

I smiled at the Doctor, who grinned proudly back at me. We then walked out the door, and the Doctor fell in beside me. He whispered in my ear, "I am so proud of you, Emily." He then kissed my cheek and hopped in Angie's car.

As we drove along, the Doctor whined, "Why couldn't we take the TARDIS?" Donna shot back from her spot beside me, "You'd find out someway to make your daughter miss her graduation entirely."

The Doctor then slunk back down in his seat, and Angie turned on the radio. We drove until we reached the school. Donna opened the door, and I hopped out. I said to them, "Bye guys. I'll see you in about two hours." I then ran off into the school to join my class.

In the school, Emily's POV

When I walked inside the school, Lily and Alyssa raced over saying, "Hi, Emi!" I chuckled, looking at my best friends. The class looked over and cheered when they saw me. They called over, "Yay! The Valedictorian is here, maybe we can get moving!" I smiled shyly and checked my speech, hopefully it was good.

One of the escort teachers, Mrs. Stafford came in grinning. I can remember that day when she was a Cyberman puppet, it was good to see her back on her feet again. She called to all of us, "Line up, guys! They're expecting us!"

We all lined up, with me at the head since I was the Valedictorian. Lily whispered from behind me, "Don't worry, Emily, you'll be Fantastic." I smiled, remembering the Ninth Doctor's catchphrase as we walked out to the football field.

As we got to the football field, the bleachers were packed with people on foldable chairs, on the bleachers and on the grass in the back. Up front as we passed by on the most comfortable chairs, were the Doctor, Donna, Angie, and Captain Jack.

"_What did Dad do?" _I thought. The Doctor caught my eye and winked. I rolled my eyes and walked onto the stage with the top percentage of the class, which included Lily who was number four, and Alyssa who was number three. I strained to hear what she was saying, since we were behind the curtains. The Salsutorian, a kid named Sam whispered, "What is the principal saying?"

The number five student, Kiera whispered back, "Something to the effect of Congrats, I suppose." We giggled, and finally I could hear the principal speak, "… May I introduce to you the top percentage of the class!" The curtain rose, and we waved to everyone in the crowd. They cheered loudly, and the Principal introduced us all.

"The Valedictorian, Emily Fudo!" The Doctor and the whole crowd cheered my name, and I swore I heard Jack whistle. "The Salustorian, Sam Freedman! Number three student is Alyssa Marie Connors! Number four student is Lily Selena Pegasus! Number five student is Kiera Walters!"

The principal paused and continued, "Number six student is Christian Atlas! Number seven student is Holly Jennings! Number eight student is Matthew Muto! Number nine student is Grace Hamilton! And the Number ten student is Jonah Hamilton!"

The crowd cheered our names, and the principal said, "And now for the Valedictorian speech!" The principal moved away and I stood at the podium, speech sitting on the podium. I cleared my throat and began, "_Fellow Students, Teachers, and Parents. We did it. We made it through four tough years of high school and made many fond memories with each other along the way. We worked together, learned together, played together, cried together, shared in each other's victories, and grieved for our losses."_

I looked at my friends and classmates who were grinning at their achievement. I continued, "_We all pushed each other towards our common goal; Senior Graduation. Three Years ago, we were freshmen, new to high school and started a new life. And look at us now. We're Seniors now, the elders of the school, and the ones to pave the way for the younger ones. Today's the Day that we say goodbye to high school, and hello to college." _

I paused, swallowing. I then picked it up, "_We'll all go our separate ways, and go down different roads. I'm sure, that we'll all carry each other's memory in our hearts." _ I spoke again, "_We now have the power to decide our own lives now, and forge our own destinies. Some of us might just change the world, invent something new, or find the cure for AIDS or cancer, or just help the younger generation follow in our footsteps." _

I then wrapped up, "_Before I finish my speech, there is one question that we all should all ask ourselves. We have all of time and space in front of us, where should we start?" _I finished and said, "_Allons-y."_ I walked off of the podium and the crowd went nuts. I grinned, and the gang on stage gave me high fives. Lily whispered, "You did great, Emi!" I smiled back.

Time then went by, and I received my diploma along with everyone else. The Principal then spoke, "Alright, now Sam and Emily will lead you in the tassel moving." The two of us walked over to the podium and said in unison, "Alright guys, now take the tassel and move the tassel to the right." We all moved the tassels to the right, symbolizing our graduation. We then cheered, and threw our hats in the air happily. The Principal then took our place and said, "Once again, I offer my full congrats to the senior class. You did it guys, you should be proud of yourselves."

With that, the graduation was over. We all ran over to congratulate each other. Jack and Donna ran up puffing, "Emily!" They then hugged me, saying, "Congratulations!" I giggled and replied, "Thanks, guys." The Doctor walked up behind them as they moved out of the way and swept me into his arms.

I squeaked, "Dad, easy! Can't breathe with you squishing me!" The Doctor replied, "Sorry about that." He continued, kissing my forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Shadow." I smiled and hugged Dad back saying, "Thanks, Daddy."

The Doctor then let go of me and said, "Time to go traveling!" I glared at him and replied, "No… Grandma decided to have a graduation party, and we have to go to it." The Doctor made a pouty face and said, "Alright…"

In the TARDIS, Emily's POV

Out of all the places Grandma decided to have a party, She chose to have the party in the TARDIS. We had invited the whole senior class, since the TARDIS could certainly fit all of them. My classmates were scattered all over the place, talking with each other, dancing, or exploring the ever-changing corridors of the TARDIS. Some poor unfortunate soul would come back soaking wet, from the pool in the library.

The TARDIS was decorated in blue and gold, our school colors. Banners were hung all over the TARDIS, some saying, "Congrats", some saying," Good luck in college", and my favorite, "Be Fantastic." That was probably the banner that Lily made. I walked over to the console, which now held an assortment of desserts and snacks, including a Banana Cream pie and non-alcoholic banana daiquiris. I smiled and quoted my father, "Always take a Banana to a party." I picked one of the drinks up and gave a long sip when Lily and Alyssa came over.

Lily had something white on her nose, which I assumed was from the pie. I said to Lily, "Hey you've got something on your nose." Lily scrubbed at her nose with her hand and said, "Oh brother. Is it off?" She asked while moving her hand. Alyssa replied, "Yep, it's off."

Lily nodded and said, "Well back to the subject at hand. Emily, we've prepared a surprise for you and the Doctor."

I asked confused, "What surprise? And are Jack and Donna in on this too?" Alyssa and Lily smirked and said in unison, "You'll see." With that, they grabbed my wrists and dragged me over to the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, Jack and Donna were dragging the Doctor towards the dance floor.

We were then placed in the center of the floor, my classmates smiling sheepishly on either side. I looked at my classmates and asked, "Wait, you guys were in on this too?" They all nodded, and Jack, Donna, Lily and Alyssa stopped the computer that was playing music.

Jack then spoke into the microphone, "Alright guys, this is for two of my amazing and somewhat mad friends, The Doctor and Emily, my niece."

Donna then squeezed in beside Jack and spoke, "I'm sure all of you at one point thought we weren't real, that we are fictional." She continued, "News flash guys, we are. Anyway, as you all may of heard from the girls, Emily's mother was killed saving the world, and was forever separated from her father; the Doctor."

The Doctor took my hand in his as Lily moved into speak, "That was true, until three years ago. The Doctor fell into our dimension and was reunited with my best friend, Emily. Yes, our Valedictorian is half alien."

Alyssa picked up from where Lily left off, "So, Jack, Donna, Lily and I decided to celebrate their reunion with a song that makes even the most cold hearted person jerk a few tears. Guys, do not get on the floor, this is their moment."

Jack pushed a button, and the TARDIS shone a spotlight down on us. Alyssa and Lily pushed the play button on the computer, and one of my favorite songs, My Little Girl by Tim McGraw came on.

The Doctor then asked, "May I have this dance, Emily?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same, placing my head on his shoulder, and we began to slow dance to the song.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

I glanced at Lily, who was starting to sob along with Alyssa. I turned my attention back to the Doctor as the song went on.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

My classmates got teary eyed as the song went on, some even hiccupped.

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper, "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy, Love you more!"_

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say, "Yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know that he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough!_

Alyssa, Lily, and the others started harmonizing with the song, even Jack and Donna joined in.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

As the song finished, I was bawling like a baby, the girls were in hysterics, and the boys just looked solemn.

Three years ago, I was alone in the world, no parents. And now, standing here in the Doctor's embrace I know one thing.

I'm one of the luckiest girls alive, and I'm not alone anymore.

Never alone.

_The End_

Me: Wow.. It's done. I was bawling while writing this, so I'm a slight softie. This was a really fun project to work on, I hope you enjoyed it too. Jack? Announcements?

Jack: Yep. First things first! Atemu IS writing a spin off right now, of what happened during the three years after the Cyberman invasion. It's going to be called Disturbances in Time, and it's an Assassin's Creed/Doctor Who crossover.

Lily: Secondly! This is the project she's doing for the fiftieth anniversary of Doctor Who. Atemu is super stoked for this!

Alyssa: Third and Lastly! Atemu will be writing a sequel. She's just not sure what to call it yet. You guys can provide suggestions via review or PM. Best title will have an OC in the spin off and sequel.

Me: Anways…

Me, Captain Jack, Alyssa and Lily: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Boop!

Make sure to check out Disturbances in Time when it's out!

-Atem4eva7, Captain Jack Harkness, Alyssa Connors, and Lily Pegasus.


End file.
